365 Days
by Alanna99
Summary: The ultimate trial for Ash, to redeem himself in just a year, before he's reunited with his soulmate, MaryLynnette. But the Nightworld has learned of the Millennium and the lines for battle are being drawn, and Ash is caught in the middle.
1. The first is always the hardest?

Day 1

Ash knew Quinn had been watching him. The thought un-nerved him, but he played it cool, commenting, ''You know a picture would last longer.''

Quinn turned his head away quickly. He surprised Ash with his next words however, ''Actually I was thinking. Hunter called me earlier.'' A shiver ran down Ash spine. Hunter Redfern. Who practically ran the Nightworld and was a distant ancestor of his. Ash had only ever met him once, when his father had been trying to impress upon him the need for some direction in his life other than partying and getting laid.

''I though what he said might interest you.''

Taking his eyes of the road Ash gave Quinn a bored look then asked, ''What?''

Deciding he had the upper hand in this conversation despite his apparent boredom Quinn elaborated, ''Hunter wants people loyal to him. Not any old Nightworlders obviously.''

Ignoring Quinns slight on humans not being important enough to constitute as people Ash gave the the reply he was expected to. ''Obviously.''

''Anyhow, he asked why I was in some dead-end town Oregon,'' again he gave Ash a lead to follow, this time it was a sneering smile to which Ash did briefly return.

''Long story short he was impressed with the 'situation' back there and,'' the next words seemed to be of more distaste to Quinn. ''And he's offering you a position with him.''

Quinns words struck Ash as odd, ''With him?'' Although Ash could tell Quinn wasn't entirely sure Ash deserved both the offer and the his explaination he obliged anyway.

''Hunters breaking away from the council.'' So caught off guard by his reply Ash swerved, only his lightening fast vampire reflexes saved them from ending up in a ditch. Thouroughly pissed at Quinns joke he pulled sharply to the side of the road.

''Out. You can walk for a while. Don't joke about shit like that Quinn.'' Looking iron steady serious Quinn replied.

''Who's joking. I'm serious, the question is are you?''

Day 2

Before meeting Mary-Lynnette Ash would've dismissed Hunters offer politely in favor of partying, but now it had taken all his strength not to throw up over the evil ideas that Quinn spoke of and that they used to appeal to him.

Now only a day into his reformed self Ash just wished he could go back to Oregon and bury his head there for the foreseeable future. But as a non-morning person Ash thought that perhaps this attitude would fade by the afternoon.

Instead he focused on getting together a plan. Direction not being his strong point needless to say it took a while. Finally he resolved to find his cousin James Rasmussen, and his once human soulmate Poppy North.

He however had no idea where to look for them, obviously they'd be lying low because lost witch or not Poppy was still an illegal made vampire and it would be safer that way. Thinking back to his very recent encounter with them he remembered a third individual with them. Although he hadn't payed much attention to the human he did recall that James had said he was Poppys brother.

So after leaving Quinn a note saying he'd gone to see his father Ash instead headed back to Poppys' home town. Once there he used a few of his own contacts to find the brother, though it wasn't hard, the name North was unusal and obviously he'd gone to the same school as his sister and James.

Predictibly a couple of girls checked him out as he waited. Though not as many who normally would have because Ash wore a baggy jacket and a cap worn low over his face. Because if the brother recognised him his first instinct would probably run or arouse attention so he couldn't try anything.

Finally Ash spotted him among the throng of students milling outside of the school. Swiftly Ash followed him, unfortunately he was with a - albeit small - crowd of friends. One by one Ash had them all wonder off, though Phil did seem to find it odd he didn't say anything.

Once they had all gone Ash quickly caught up to him, sharply pulling him down an alley. Instinctively Phil attempted to shout. With the shortest of struggles Ash held him in place with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

''Calm down. Phil North?'' slowly Phil nodded. ''Do you remember me?'' again Phil nodded, fear in his eyes. ''I'm gonna let you go now. Don't shout, scream or run okay?'' surprisingly to Ash Phil did indeed not attempt to run, or shout.

''If you've come to turn me into the Nightworld you can think again!'' Phil began, Ash rolled his eyes, for a lost witch with pretty decent powers he was still very annoying.

''No that's not it. If you want nothing to do with the Nightworld that's fine by me, trust me I'm envious I don't have that option. But your sister has alot to do with the Nightworld and I need to find her.'' Phil's look of suspicion intensified.

''Why? So you can finnish what you tried to do before, I don't think so.'' having only recently become accoustomed to liking humans Ash had to pause a moment before acting, or indeed even speaking. Meanwhile Phil, the perfect image of an all American youth, stood straight, not showing physically the fear that he was mentally screaming.

''No.'' was all Ash said. Feeling tired all of a sudden, ran a hand through his hair. ''No, just look, it's more James I need to talk too, even if you can't or won't tell where they are. Can you call them or something, tell him I need to speak him, urgently. I'm at the Owl motel, room 26. Thanks.'' Wearily Ash turned his back on Phil and walked out of the alley. Phil seemd to wait a few moments then cautiously followed.

''Your just letting me go?'' he asked, confusedly.

Ash looked Phil, whom reminded him greatly of Poppy and what he'd tried to do to her. ''Yeah I am.''

Later as Ash slumped on to his cheap motel bed, having just fed. He wondered briefly what he could do if Phil didn't or worse couldn't contact James. At some point he'd need to go and see his father and explain about their 'situation' in depth, or at all.

Slowly he pulled himself up into a seating position, then reached across to the phone on the bed side table. The phone, like the rest of the cheap motel was old and well worn. Ash wasn't sure why he'd chosen to stay here. Other than keeping a low profile he could have afforded better and usually lived it up.

The ringing on the other end of the phone he held to his ear finally stopped as it was answered, ''Hello?''

''It's Ash.'' he said, waiting for his fathers acknowledgement or reply.

''Ash? Have you found your sisters yet?'' his tone was a mix of bordom and disapproval.

''Yeah, I've found them. I uh kind of forgot they wanted to learn to hunt and they headed over to aunt Opals. Anyway long story short they're gonna stay there for the time being.'' there was silence on the other end at first. Then sounding as if he'd finally given the phone call his full attention, Ash's father said.

''I see, and what gave you the authority to make such a decision?'' Ash felt a headache coming.

''They deserve to stay in a hick town in the middle of nowhere.'' Ash replied, attemping his old attitude, which seemed to work, sort of.

''What about Opal? She might be a bad influence on them.''

Smiling now, Ash replied non-chalantly, ''Oh she's dead, I killed her. Like you said she's a bad influence, anyway just letting you know. I'm going out now, so bye.'' Ash made to hang up, but his father spoke before he could.

''Fine, but I want you home in a few weeks. You can expain things properly.'' without a goodbye he hung up.

Looking at the clock it showed it was still only eight o'clock, too energetic to go to sleep, Ash slung his jacket on and headed out.

There were a couple of Nightworld clubs in town, mainly tame cafe's, instinctively Ash headed for thr nearest. But after ten minutes sat at the bar he decided this was a bad idea. The place made him think more and more of his promise to rectify things and here he was sat drinking in a club barely two days after.

Getting up to leave a girl, a witch he thought stopped him. ''Hi, I'm Gisele.'' Ash just looked at her. ''I knew your cousin James Rasmussen.''

''Oh,'' was the best reply he could muster. The girl, Gisele gave him an odd look, but went on regardless.

''Anyway, I was wondering if you knew where he was I haven't seen him in weeks. Since well, you know,'' she lowered her voice, ''that human he was fond of died.''

''Yeah, well nice talking to you, but I've got to split.'' Ash knew he was being rude but this girl was such a cliche. Her scowl at his treatment of her followed him all the way out of the door.


	2. Rasmussen Rendevous

Day 3

Ash woke to the sound of his room phone ringing, groaning he rolled over. Why would anyone call at this unearthly hour. Gingerly picking up the phone he opened his eyes and saw that it was actually 11:30am.

''Hello?'' he asked groggily.

''What do you want?'' a hostile voice asked. Through his sleepiness Ash was sure he knew it.

''Excuse me but you called me.''

''And you terrorised yet another human, to get me to call you, so you've got two seconds to say something to keep me on the phone, otherwise just stay away from Phil.'' James. Of course, well this wasn't how Ash imagined this conversation, he'd expect James to try and stake him or something.

''Look, can we, uh talk face to face?'' silence was his answer. Sighing, he went on speaking. ''Fine, okay. Well basically I need your help.''

Voice full of disbelief, James replied. ''You can't be serious right? After what you did.'' guilt knawed at Ash, how could he ever have expected this to work.

''Yeah, about that. Look I am sorry and you were right.'' feeling like a failure - he couldn't even find a way to repent! - ''You know what forget it.'' He made to hang up, but James spoke again.

''Right? Right about what?'' A new determination entered Ash. Since when did he give up, and this mattered more than anything. Mary-Lynnette, mattered more than anything.

''Well, believe it or not I found my soulmate. She's human, like Poppy was.'' James was silent for a few moments, then replied.

''Yeah, whatever Ash.'' and hung up.

Okay, plan B, Ash thought as he stalked his dinner. Human being, human being, he reminded himself. He would feed off animals as often as possible, but this was a city, very few animals. And besides, he'd attack someone soon from sheer bloodlust.

It was odd, Ash had rarely ever felt the bloodlust. Their'd been a steady supply of animals in the enclave and he'd had supplies back in California.

The human was a mid-thirties, had short brown hair and wore way too much deodorant. As he turned a corner Ash grabbed his shoulder and holding him firmly reached out with his mind, and within seconds the man was as docile as a lamb. Hungrily Ash bit the mans throat, and his wonderful oxygen-filled blood was released. Ash drank quickly, but made sure not to take too much and eventually pulled away.

Carefully he lifted the man and carried to a bench he'd noticed earlier that was nearby. He carefully set him down on it in a reasonibly comfortable position, even walking back to pick up his briefcase and placing it next to the man. He looked the man over, her wore a black suit with a pinkish tie, and a wedding ring on his finger. Feeling strangely intrigued Ash looked through his wallet and as he suspected were pictures of children. Probably this guys, two blonde girls and a boy, they were all smiling or laughing in them, while hugging each other.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered when he'd changed from being like that with his own sisters. Replacing the wallet in the guys inside pocket he sat down and waited.

Finally the guy stirred, and Ash gave his shoulder a small shake. ''Hey, you feeling alright?'' the guys eyes focused. The lack of fear in his eyes told Ash this guy remembered nothing of him prior to this moment.

''What's going on?'' the guy mumbled.

''You fainted, do you feel okay. Dizzy?''

''No, no I'm fine.'' he replied, shaking his head, as if to clear it. He attempted to get up, Ash helped him. Although he knew the guy would be okay he still felt obliged to get him home safely.

The guys house just completely fitted his image of a perfect nuclear family, including a picket fence. The guy thanked him profousely.

As Ash wondered off he felt a sort of warm feeling in his chest. Then put it down to having just fed, despite knowing full well that he had only ever felt that kind of feeling with Mary-Lynnette.

So absorbed in his thoughts he didn't pay much attention to other people around. Until someone approached him as he sat on the same bench he'd been at twenty minutes ago.

''Why did you do that?'' Ash looked up into his cousins challenging, yet puzzled looking eyes, barely illuminated by the street light in the dim twilight. Ash couldn't muster the energy to reply, even thought he was buzzing from having just fed. Instead he just shrugged.

Now that James was actually here Ash wasn't sure why he'd even turned to him for help. Maybe because James had been in a similar position and now he and his soulmate were happy together, right? Or maybe just because almost anyone else he turned to would probably turn him into the Night World council or something.

Finally unsticking his throat, he said, in his old cocky manner. ''You know me, just keeping my food supply healthy.'' it sounded fake to his own ears, but James seemed not to care of notice.

Instead he snorted, ''Yeah right. Food or not, you're never nice to humans.'' Ash was sort of uncomfortable with James standing over him while he was sat down, and got up, though in his usual perfectly controlled manner.

He set off in a slow swagger, James followed.

''So did you really find your soulmate?'' he asked finally, his voice quiet and yet it sounded like a fog horn in the utter silence of the park. Ash walked a little further, before replying.

''What's with all the questions? And here I was thinking you'd just come for the pleasure of my company.'' James in response just looked at sourly at him. Ash sighed. ''Yes,'' he looked at the stars in the night sky, remembering...

'We'll always be looking a the same sky...'

''Her name is, Mary-Lynnette Carter, and...I love her, I guess.'' Hating talking about his feelings ever, Ash squirmed. ''I need to change...who I was before. What I did was wrong.''

James considered Ash for a mement. ''So how did you meet. I mean I assume she didn't just fall out of the sky.''

''My sisters ran away recently, to Aunt Opals.'' he looked to James for a sign of recognition at the name, James nodded. ''Basically there was this whole incident with a crazy werewolf and a Quinn, and she and her brother ended up involved.''

''And she found out you were a vampire,''

''She figured it out actually, well that my sisters were. She's really smart like that, tought too. Anyway. Look it just means that I need to change, but I don't have any idea where to start.''

Still in a neutral voice said, ''And that's where I come in is it?''

Ash got up of the bench, and stretched. Then before walking off, said ''Yeah, I know unbelievable, right? Trust me, I'm still reeling from it.'' he looked back. ''If you decided to trust me, let me know.''

He knew his cousins was caught between his hatred of him stemming from what he's tried to do to Poppy, but Ash sincerity had wrong footed him.


	3. Poppy Picking

Day 4

Having had enough of wallowing over the past few days Ash decided that he would find something good and helpful for humans to do if it killed him. Thus explaining why he was in a bright orange high-viz top picking up trash along the roadside.

Basically Ash went to the community center and put his name down as a volenteer - for anything thing - and ended up here on a 'Our Community Cares' initiative. Needless to say picking up rubbish, while looking like a total idiot was hardly was Ash had in mind.

Already a bunch of kids and walked by being the little hellions they were kicked more rubbish out of a couple of trash cans, grumbling Ash had picked it all up. Then Agnes, the large bossy woman in charge of their little litter picking group, had spotted a lump of dog muck which she'd saved especially for Ash.

This is for Mary-Lynnette, he reminded himself. Mary-Lynnette, Mary-Lynnette, Mary-Lynnette, Mary-Lynnette. He repeated to himself, mentally as he knelt and used a scooper to pick up the poop, then hurridly depositing it in the black bag of rubbish he'd been hauling along with him.

From somewhere he heard a chuckle. Frowning he looked around, but everyone in their group was just casually chatting as they picked upb

Shrugging he carried on is bit, a half full can of beer, an old bike chain, a couple of crisp packets and so on. Then Agnes approached him, ''Redfern, there's more presents from the local dogs waiting for you over there, hop to it!'' Repressing thoughts of hopping her head right off her body Ash using all of his charm, whic affected her not all and replied.

''Right away, ma'am.'' giving a fake salute and trodged over to where she'd pointed. Sure enough there were several really large dollops of more dog muck.

Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette.

It was unfortunate bery fresh, thus squelched and some dripped off. ''Well, this is different.'' someone commented.

Looking up, Ash was more than surprised to see that the voice belonged to one Poppy North. She almost like she had the last time they'd met, small with jewel bright green eyes and bouncy red curls. Ash looked around for her soulmate, then tried to sense him, but apparently Poppy was alone.

Cheerfully, Ash replied, ''Well, you know just doing my bit and all.'' Surprisingly Poppy smiled warmly at him. Unfolding her arms Poppy walked closer, allowing Ash to notice the appraising look in her eyes.

''Are you free any time soon?'' Ash shook his head, gettiing back to work as he replied.

''Sorry, but,'' he gestured around him, to which Poppy nodded, then looked absently at their surroundings.

A falsely sweet and polite voice inquired, ''Mr. Redfern, whom may I ask is your little friend.'' Ash looked over at Poppy, giving her the lead as to wheather to make her excuses and leave or say somthing so she could stay.

Poppy stepped closer and knelt beside Ash to hold his bag open for him. ''I'm Ash's cousin. I wasn't sure wheather I'd be on time so he didn't put my name down. Is it all right if I join in now?'' Agnes looked Poppy over and obviously found Poppy's elfin looked a damn sight more trustworthy than she had Ash's devilish good looks.

''Of, course, we need all the help we can get.'' though said with a slight hesitation Poppy thanked her and looked at Ash expectantly. Realising he still ahd poop in the scooper he hurridly deposited it in the bag Poppy was still holding.

As they continued their way through this dispondant park picking up rubbish, Ash casually asked Poppy how things were going. ''I think I should be asking you that.'' she said, as she picked up a syringe and diposited it in the bag with a brief disapproving look.

''Ah, I take it my darling cousin has already informed you sweetheart. So why don't you say why you really here.'' Poppy made as if to say something then thought better of it and merely picked up rubbish for a while in silence.

Then in a kind voice asked, ''So what she like, your soulmate I mean.''

Ash though how best to put it. ''She's...really nice, and smart and pretty, decent. Strong, and...'' realising how serious and mushy he sounded, finnished, ''well you know.'' he thought for a second he might even be blushing, then dismissed it. He hadn't blushed since he'd been a little kid, though he suspected that Mary-Lynnette could and probably would make him blush sometime in the future - that is if they had one.

Poppy, completely indifferent to Ash's dip into being mushy asked, ''And does she have a name?''

''Of course, Mary-Lynnette Carter.''

''Wow, kind of a mouthful.'' Poppy joked, automatically Ash put it.

''Yeah and a handful to boot.'' Poppy's thoughtful face returned. But she didn't say anything further.

Finally Ash's five hour shift was up, happily he ridded himself of the uniform and gloves and after promising Agnes he would come for the rest of the week left, Poppy in toe.

She suggested they go to a local diner or somewhere to talk somemore. Poppy decided on a rather sixties looking place. Both ordering something just so they could stay.

''So,'' Poppy began. ''what does she look like?'' Ash told Poppy practically everything he knew of Mary-Lynnette. It felt odd, yet good to talk about her and it seemed to ease how much he already missed her, even though it hadn't even been a week yet. Poppy was a good audience though.

The short time they'd met before he'd realised she was a kind, lively girl but now actually talking to her properly instead of trying it on with her like last time he discovered that his cousin was as lucky as him to be blessed with such a wonderful person for a soulmate, thought that line of thinking soon had Ash remembering his guilt.

''...anyhow, look Poppy. I wanted to apolagise for...well, everything I did and tried to do. I knew then it was wrong, but...'' Poppy however seemed to feel his apology was entirely unnecessary.

''Ash, I know your sorry. You already told me your trying to redeem yourself to Mary-Lynnette because of the things you did, and I know that what happend before is part of that.'' It was rather unexpected to Ash that Poppy would be so forgiving and understanding, particuarly as some of the last words she'd said to him were ''Get off me you vampire creep!''

Ash decided to cite the bullet - so to speak - and asked, ''So, I know James didn't believe me the other day. So it begs the question, why are you here.''

Poppy started to look sheepish, when yet another voice of someone Ash hadn't sensed the approach of, answered, ''Yes, I think I'd like to know that one too, Poppy.''

Turing in his seat, Ash flashed his cousin his trademark grin and said brightly, ''Well, hello again cousin.''


	4. Farewell Agnes

Needless to James had taken some convincing to calm down. It helped that he wasn't sure who to be mad at. Poppy for going behind his back to see his 'slimball' of a cousin, or Ash for somehow getting her to do it. The argument had gotten to the point where Poppy had verged on saying somthing important and James quickly put her off.

Finally Ash's cousin had conceded that they'd give him a chance, but, he'd stressed heavily, at the first sign that Ash was up to something funny James would personally decaptitate it. For some reason they were heading to Vegas, but Ash couldn't go with them straight away. Lmae as it sounded he had his commitment to Agnes and the trash collecting thing.

Picking probably his billionth pile of dog crap, Ash wished dearly that he could join them on their flight and get away from Agnes who was a sadistic evil shrew who seemed to find great joy in giving him the worst tasks.

His short time with them yesterday and this morning had given him plenty to think about. First off, they both seemed reletively sure that they were safe from the Night World now, despite the fact that Poppy, lost witch or no had been human and turned in to a technically illegal made vampire. They were also deffinitely up to something.

And somehow they had not only afforded to fly up to Vegas but had also sent him a ticket to join them the day after he'd finnished his volenteer work. Not soon enough in his opinion, his last day arrived.

Surprising himself he was actually a little sad to be going, although he was the first choice dog muck cleaner, and Agnes's least favourite person some of the others had befriended him and he was quite enjoying having human friends, even if they met over dog poop and the disgarded wrappers of candy's and crisps.

That morning he'd rang his sisters back in Oregon, the first thing they did was ask why he'd called them instead of Mary-Lynnette. Because, he explained, patiently, he wanted them to give him her address because he'd forgotten to get it and wanted write her rather than speak to her over the phone.

After nearly five minutes of almost unbearable cooing and jokes that he was a wuss for writing instead of calling her, they gave him Mary-Lynnette's address and hung up in an instant, knowing he'd suffer the consequenses the next time he saw or spoke to them.

''Well, Redfern.'' came the voice Ash had been blanching at all week. ''You surprised us all. Me most of all. Gotta say I didn't thing you'd last the first day, nevermind the whole week.'' for once she was actually smiling in a nice way. She gave Ash a hand with the particuarly heavy and poop filled bag Ash was dealing with and between them they got in onto the truck, even though as a vampire Ash could've easily handled in on his own.

''Well, you know, never judge it's book by it's cover.'' he replied brightly. Agnes gave him a tiny tap on the arm shaking her head then began to walk away, only to turn and comment.

''Your still a cocksure little chit,'' she winked, ''but your also actually alright. Maybe we'll see you again someday...Ash.'' As soon as Agnes was out of earshot, Tyrone, one of his friends among the trash collecters slapped him on the back with a laugh.

''Your one of us now Ash. Surviving the initiation of the poop and the shrew too? You should have a medal. Though she has a point, you are a good guy.'' Ash almost laughed out aloud, but restrained him

Maybe there was hope for him afterall. Mary-Lynette had seen it and even Poppy too. They all insisted on taking him out for dinner before he left, the only down side being that they were all vegiterians and went to this special veggie resturant, where Ash could order nothing but salad.

Each mouthful was excruciating and gross, it was all he could do not to gag or worse. Finally returning to his room he did what he did everyday, his sort of ritual of crossing the days off until he'd been gone a year and could go back to Oregon.

Day eleven, time was dragging, but considering he's done basically nothing he should be glad he had so much time in which to redeem himself in. But that didn'tmean he could write to her. It had taken him until now to write this letter, never having been one for communicating by the written word.

Finally he'd written something passible:

_Dear, Mary-Lynnette._

_Better to win by admitting my sin (Evita, by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice) - hardly Chaucer or Jane Austin but I feel that I am on a similar par. (insert smirk here). Also I guess some of that kind of reminds me of your strength._

_Anyhow my dad accepted that Rowan, Kestral and Jade should stay Oregon, so please make sure they don't do something stupid, or god forbid actually think._

_I can't really say where I am right now because I'm going to be moving around lot but if you want to get in touch with me I'll include a forward address in this again. _

_But I did find my cousin and luckily for you thanks to my charm he didn't go on to kill me._

_I also did a little volenteer work, very glamorous and highly esteemed of course. My boss was a lovely old hag - mean nice lady - who saved all the toughest jobs for me. _

_Anyhow I hope things are alright for you at the moment and that Jade and your brothers lovesick routine hasn't driven you too insane I know I had my fill the short time I was there. _

_So basically I'm going to leave it here because I trully suck at writing letters so I won't go on any longer._

_Your soulmate, Ash._

_p.s I'm an ass, but I really sort of kind, of miss you._

It was probably the mushiest thing he'd ever put his name too, but if it was the only way he could write it, though he prayed his sisters would never read it, they'd never stop laughing.

Posting it just before he boarded his flight to Vegas, he really wished he could fit into the envelope and go to Mary-Lynnette, instead he found himself in a nice window seat for the short flight to Vegas and stuck his headphones in.


	5. The Test

Day 13

It was after midnight when Ash left the ariport, tiredly even though he'd slept for the whole flight he looked tiredly around for James and/or Poppy. Instead he saw someone who made the blood freeze in his veins in fear. Thierry Descoudres.

An elder on the Night World Council, and incedently one whom Ash had threatened to turn Poppy over to after she'd been turned into a vampire. Thierry was clearly waiting for him. Ash put on a facade of being flattered while trying to surpress his sudden fear of what had happened to Poppy and James if the Night World had found them out.

No one said a word, Thierry climbed into the limo without even looking at him, the limo driver held open the door indicating that Ash shood get in also. Feeling like he was entering a cage that he would not come out of alive he did as was baid.

Making himself comfortable he looked over at the young man that was really older than any being alive today and said cockily, ''So, what do I owe the pleasure Lord Theirry?''

Coldly he asked. ''Do you know what makes vampires superior to vermin, Ash?''

Ash knew his reply would have to satisfy Theirry otherwise he'd die here and now. ''We are simply better than they are, they care to much for love and soft emotions. They are merely there for us to feed from.''

Theirry didn't look at him, and didn't even speak for a time, until Ash felt it a right time to ask. ''Is there any particular reason you fancied giving me a lift, or just to exchanged pleasantries?'' he said it sweetly insubordianate. Meanwhile his heartrate was starting to pick up, he quickly and easily clamed down, he could be a master of lying when he wished. And now he wished it more than anything.

Soon the limo arrived outside the huge mansion that Ash knew at once to be Theirry's. Stepping out of the car he wanted to do a sort of jig at actually having made it this far alive. But he soon found that no one would still look him in the eyes. They all knew he was about to die.

The long lawn either side of the driveway was lined with black roses though they weren't easily distinguished in the darkness. Black flowers were a sign of the Night World, he'd told Mary-Lynnette that. It was ironic that he'd see such beautiful ones before he died.

''Look I hate to sound rude but I really don't have time for this I need to feed, and you know have a social life and all of that.'' Theirry raised his hand, cutting him off. Ash followed him into an office like room, they both sat. Theirry fainally looked him in the eye.

''Have you seen your cousin...James recently?''

''Maybe...what of it?''

''You know he has a human soulmate,'' Theirry sneered, ''and he turned her into one of us.''

''Yeah, I heard something like that.'' this was probably the oddest senario Ash could have imagined as the foreplay to his death. ''What does this have to do with me?''

But he just changed the subject. ''What were you doing in Oregon?''

Easy question, Ash could've laughed. ''My sisters ran away I was..checking up on them.''

However, as unexpected as the previous questions had been the envitability of the next one did nothing to soften the blow of fear it caused. ''And how is your own soulmate?''

Ash against his own will stood up suddenly. ''I've had enough of this so if that's all, I'll be leaving now.'' Thierry didn't make any moves to stop him. Instead he silkily said.

''And what of James...and Poppy?'' Ash knew he couldn't leave not if there was the remotest chance that they were still alive and he could save them. Reaching the door he put his hand on the handle as if to open it and leave.

He looked back and to distract from what he was doing said, ''What do I care of an errant cousin,'' then flipped the lock of the door and rushed Theirry and wooden walking stick from by the door levelled at the ancient vampires heart.

Theirry didn't even flinch instead looked Ash straigh in the eye. Then smiled, ''Not bad. Well now the fun and games are over would you mind putting that down?'' Ash didn't move.

''And why would I do that? Tell me where James and Poppy are!'' Ash noticed a movement in the room, a bookcase moved to one side. Ash moved to behind Thierry with the sharp end of the walking stick hovering over where his heart beated within his chest.

''I didn't know you cared.'' said one of the two people who came through the secret passage behind the door. It was James. Ash instantly dropped the walking stick and both his cousin and his soulamte fully entered the room.

''Very funny,'' Ash said. He stepped away from Theirry, still eyeing him cautiously. ''Anyone care to let me know what this is all about?'' Poppy, smiling brightly as ever plopped down in one of the seats on the oppiste side of the desk.

Cheerily she said, ''Just a little test of Theirry's, you know just to make sure you don't sell us out or anything. Not that I thought you would.'' she said that pointedly toward James who pretneded to ignore her. Theirry, not in the least out of sorts, having just been threatened to be killed looked solemnly at Ash.

''So are you serious about redemption?''

**DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW, CHEERS!**


	6. Chanteclear and the Fox

**Major technical drama's now at an updates and my updates will now resume, so come back all you absconding readers lol. **

**Day 14 – 50**

**When Theirry had offered Ash redemption he had expected it in all likelihood to receive scut work like he had when he'd volunteered with dear old Agnes. He was therefore shocked slightly to be assigned to a reconnaissance mission, something about locating a lost Old Soul that seemed of particular importance to Theirry himself. Though they had very little to go on – a seventeen blonde girl with a redish birthmark somewhere on her face – it was an issue that was also a great concern of the one and only Maya Redfern, meaning that if Ash had tried any harder he couldn't have found a more direct way to oppose all that the Night World stood for.**

**Although he was probably getting ahead of himself he had after all done little other than pick up doggy poo and litter. **

**However Ash had already been given a room in Theirry's luxury mansion and despite his former reputation had already made several friends, first and fore mostly in his cousins soulmate, Poppy North. She alone had been the voice arguing his case in Circle Daybreak apparently, so it was with her and James that he was partnered in a multiple-week long tailing operation in order to establish as to whether a girl in Boston was indeed who they were looking for.**

**Unfortunately things went sour very quickly, apparently Maya Redfern had been observing this same girl who unfortunately turned out to not be the Old Soul that they were after, but nevertheless chaos erupted. Maya's forces had crossed paths with those of Theirry, five vampires, three shifters and two witches on their side against one vampire, one witch and no shifter.**

**Furiously Ash, James and Poppy raced to the position of their trapped comrades, an odd concept for Ash to consider having comrades, sharing the same ideals and goals with an entire group that didn't simply involve murder and torture.**

**And finally Ash was able to do something in this insane redemption quest of his that was more than talking, or picking up litter or basically sitting on his ass and it felt good, very good in fact. Although he had to admit he did get a good feeling out of beating the crap out of some Night World lowlife lackies, in fact he was letting himself get arrogant. Too arrogant.**

**So much so that he turned his back to flash a grin at James who was having a rather hard time of it with a half transformed giant of a werewolf, and in that moment the littlest witch with them sent witch fire at the girl they were meant to be protecting. They still managed to get her out alive at least, but once they arrived at Circle Daybreak she was whisked away by healer witches.**

**Tensely he paced outside the room in which they were treated her, his newly discovered emotion of guilt weighing heavily on his recently found conscience and appropriately a line from Chanteclier and the Fox came to mind...'pride before a fall'. Well he had been prideful alright and this girl was paying the price. He was beginning to realise that there was more to this redemption lark than doing a ton of heroic and bold acts, their had to be a certain mentality about it, meaning it rather than doing it it merely for the sake of it as he had been.**

**Poppy found him still there three and a half hours later making him jump out of his waking reverie. "Hey, you alright?" he liked how she asked it as if she thought he had the right for anyone to feel sorry for him. Not to mention he hated being pitied, it had largely damaged his pride just telling them the truth as to why he'd wanted to redeem himself.**

"**Sure, never better why do you ask?" he smiled as he replied with gusto, portraying outwardly he usual front. Poppy didn't contradict his proclamation, but nevertheless raised her eyebrows dubiously commenting lightly as she walked away. **

"**Alright if you say so. I just wondered what Mary-Lynnette's thoughts are on lying to yourself. Not a very healthy pass time I'd wager."**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
